


一直都是你。还有他，也许还有我们。

by sharlleglerg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Pierre POV, one-sided
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlleglerg/pseuds/sharlleglerg
Summary: 他以为自己会是故事的主角。他一直在观察，一直在那里，是最亲密的同伴。直到他终于意识到，他只是旁观者、观众，看着一切在自己面前上演。
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Marcus ericsson/Charles leclerc (mentioned), Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Kudos: 2





	一直都是你。还有他，也许还有我们。

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It was always you. And him, and perhaps us.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691146) by [teaceylon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaceylon/pseuds/teaceylon). 



他一直以为到最后自己会是那个对的人。无论他们与谁交集、与谁调情、在谁的床上醒来，他以为无论如何，Pierre和Charles最后都会成为彼此认定的那个人。

但在他的脑海里，总有一些暗示——他们俩在一起的想法似乎只是自娱自乐的想象罢了。

有时候，Charles是那样的遥远。

他会带着那种羞涩的微笑，在谈话中轻轻地点着头，时不时地眨着眼。阳光透过百叶窗，在他尖锐的颧骨上变幻着色调。但他心不在焉，眼神没有焦点，话语和声音与他擦身而过，没有留下任何痕迹和分量。

有时候，Charles只是“不在”，他的存在是那样的单薄而短暂。他们的生活中充斥着种种刺激又乏味的诱惑，嘈杂的音乐、花哨的酒水，他似乎浑然无觉，飘荡在某个遥远的地方，在喧嚣的噪音之外，消散在Pierre无法触及的地方。他很投入，同时又魂不守舍，仿佛一切就发生在身边，而什么都没有真正发生过。

Pierre总是想在Charles身上留下一些东西，一些有分量的东西来压住他。

他会张开双臂，将Charles紧紧拥在怀中，盼望着如果拥抱的时间足够长，Charles就会撇开那些虚无的东西，与他一起脚踏实地。

他了解Charles，那些悲惨的过去以及对他造成了怎样的影响。他们是如此的亲密，远超赛道内外的任何车手和朋友。他们一起比赛了那么久，分享庆祝的香槟和治愈宿醉的咖啡。他们一起度过了太多时刻，背着旁人偷偷亲吻和牵手。

但是，总会有一个但是。

当他迷迷糊糊从梦中醒来，却发现自己只是观众中的一员，还坐在前排。一个旁观者，一个第三者，只能眼睁睁看着那些围绕着Charles的漩涡一个个的发生。

* * *

“Markus对你很好。”当他们一起度过一个晚起的早晨，懒懒地躺在沙发上时，Pierre随口说道。

Charles轻轻哼了一声，蜷缩在Pierre身边，他们的脚互相嬉戏着，“我们一起度过了一段美好的时光。”

“整个索伯车队都把你当小狗一样爱抚，包括Markus。”

Charles撅了一下嘴，看起来更像是在笑，“当他那样撩拨我的头发时，确实感觉很好。”

“你喜欢有人照顾你？”Pierre假装抗议，“我不是一直都在这么做吗？”

“他很照顾我，”无意隐瞒，Charles调皮地笑着承认，“他那样压着我的时候，不知为什么，就感觉…很安全。而且他的床超级大，像是淹没在一堆棉花糖里，太太太舒服了。”

Pierre嗤了一声，对细节不感兴趣。

他将Charles比作围场里备受宠爱，又要小心照顾的小狗，可不是在说谎。他见过Markus是如何将Charles当作什么宝贝一样捧在手心，然而又无法掩饰好胜心和嫉妒，这种矛盾的情绪让他的举动变得尴尬，同时也很甜蜜。

人们提起Charles总是百感交集——那个天才少年，承载着太多希望的小王子，有着太多悲伤故事的可怜孩子。然而所有的这些不乏嫉妒、评判、精心算计与幕后政治。

Charles接受了这一切，并扮演着自己的角色，尽心尽力地摆出迷人而腼腆的样子。只有在罕见的暗处，Pierre才会看到Charles咬牙切齿，用力握紧拳头（手心肯定要流血了），仿佛在与内心深处某种黑暗又无法调和的东西做斗争，就像是愤怒的火焰慢慢积聚成一个黑色硫酸池。

Charles只是没有表现出来，心甘情愿且自然而然地将其隐藏在自己的内心。Pierre不知道Charles有没有注意到自己的这一面，或者他干脆无视了。

Pierre想要问，但又觉得那是一个微妙的地带，太危险、太脆弱、太容易被打破。

他想，也许有Markus在Charles身边是件好事。与瑞典人在一起，Charles可以尽情地做一只软萌可爱的小狗。看着Charles放松地躺在Markus怀里，咯咯笑着，Pierre的心放下了一半。

“是Markus打来的？”Pierre用下巴指了指桌上嗡嗡作响的手机。

“是的，我要和他一起吃晚饭，还要一起过夜。”

顿了几秒，Pierre迟疑着问道：“他真的要在赛季结束后离开F1吗？”

围场里已经流言四起，说新人打败了老手，瑞典人将失去席位。他有些担心，这会不会让两人的关系变差。

“你知道的，这不是我们能决定的。”Charles只是耸了耸肩，眼睛还盯着电视，表现得无动于衷。

“…你有想过会发生什么吗？如果你签了法拉利，或者如果他离开的话？”

“嗯，我想保持联系。有网络、电话号码和社交媒体，这并不难。”

 _我不是这个意思_ ，Pierre叹了口气，“如果他就这样，离开了呢？”

Charles转过身来，困惑地看着他。Pierre对他这种天真或是淡漠的表现几乎有些生气。

“那又怎样？”

“你们俩会怎样呢？” _或者，我们？_ Pierre暗自想道，“比如，还在一起还是什么？”

Charles仰着头，短暂思考了一下这个问题，然而他的语气一直很平淡，“如果他受不了我了，或者环境变了，那我们就只能各奔东西。但我们还会是Twitter和Instagram上的朋友，按个按钮就能打招呼。”

“你好像真的不介意，怎么会这样？”Pierre嗤笑一声，“你们又不是那种‘无附加条件’的关系，拜托。”

“不，当然不是！我确实很喜欢Markus，”Charles扬声抗议道，“只是，他的去留大概我说了不算吧。”

_**你只是不想让这事由你来决定。你想要不在乎。** _

也许经历了人生中那些不确定和无常，Charles已经学会了不要去希望和渴求任何事，只有胜利才能让他牢牢攥在手心。而追求胜利的目标已经成了对他和他所失去那些唯一重要的东西，其他所有的都只是一片模糊。

Pierre想要温柔地抱住Charles，也想要敲着他的脑袋叫醒他，可无论哪种方式他都没能成功，甚至找不到合适的话。

“哦，我真的得走了，Markus订了晚餐。”Charles急忙从沙发上爬起来。

“你明天来吃早餐吗？”

“就算是早午餐吧。”Charles眨了眨眼，在法国人的额头上亲了一下，“我很喜欢你上次做的鸡蛋。”

Pierre笑了，在Charles走出去时与他挥手道别。他在沙发上又躺了15分钟，盯着空荡荡的走廊，听着Charles的脚步声消失，电视里还播放着他毫无兴趣的庸俗肥皂剧。他只能眼睁睁看着，看着Charles的影子被洗刷干净。摩纳哥人飘得更远了，他不由得感到有点空虚。

* * *

他看到Esteban扬起眉毛打量了一下，做出 **“ _又来？”_** 的口型。

是啊，他翻了个白眼以示同意。看着Charles和Max互相争吵，还试着保持文明和礼貌，但最后总是因为怒目相视而恶化。两人之间的关系很紧张，但也有别扭的地方。他们要么争吵，要么保持冷静，但又会彼此偷看，太明显了，只有他们自己才以为没人发现。他俩太不自然了，就连沉默都能成为一出戏，暴露的情绪太多了。

“不过我倒是有点希望这不是什么大事。”Pierre喃喃自语道。

“你也是其中的一个角儿，”Esteban推了推他的肩，“拜托，你和Charles总是在记者会上坐得那么近，总是被拍到在聊天，参观对方的车手之家。大家都把你们看成是一对法国组合。”

“呵，你和我，我们15岁的时候也不怎么能看上眼。但你看看现在，我们成了法国帮！”

Esteban耸了耸肩，“我和Max有过节，并不喜欢他。不过他不坏，只是很有攻击性，无论赛道内外。这是车手的天性，不惜一切代价得到自己想要的东西。”

_**可能是吧** ，_Pierre也同意， _ **就看Max盯上的是什么了** 。_

Max和Charles应该不会合得来，他们童年的争吵和抱怨甚至成了病毒视频。

但有些事情不一样了。

Max不断询问Charles的情况，但始终保持着一步的距离，评估着如何接近对方。他们在彼此身边尴尬而坐立不安的样子近乎滑稽，好像都不知道该怎么做才好，靠得太近会火冒三丈，但离得太远又会憋不住。他们会过于努力地争取对方的注意，而当得不到回应时又会非常沮丧，最后以激怒对方告终。

有些人可能觉得这只是赛车比赛的竞争，但眼神是不会骗人的。

他见过Max看Charles的眼神，在与媒体和车手们一轮轮的握手问候后，Max会避开别人窥探和问询的目光，将注意力集中在摩纳哥人身上，强烈而热切，有太多的热度和原始的欲望。而有时Max又显得对Charles身边的一群保护者太过警惕，他会盯着每个人，看谁敢动一下。

他不知道Max在Charles身上看到了什么，绝不只是一只温顺、柔弱的小狗。但Max肯定很享受，也许比Pierre希望得多多了。

没过多久，盯人游戏就变成了相互的。Charles也开始向荷兰人投去类似的目光。

更多的时候，Pierre会发现Charles在注视着红牛的车手之家，等待着那个特定的人走出通道。但如果有人扬起眉毛，他就会迅速收回目光。紧张的气氛近乎有形，太有存在感了，或者可以用太明朗、太活泼来形容。

Charles从不问问题，甚至对Pierre也不会，只是目光在游移。他静静地研究着，被动又积极地观察着，直到目标出现，他的脸色就会亮起来，笑容也有了色彩。

Pierre看着。

就像是在迷宫里演习，一场游戏——Charles和Max不会眉来眼去，而是小心翼翼、试探性地踩出每一步，眼角带着小小的诱人微笑。他们偶尔会拍拍对方的肩膀；在背后拍手，手指在交织的瞬间放开；在边界线上挑逗和徘徊，等待着什么破绽。他们仿佛在努力为一个两人都知道留在哪里的谜题寻找合适的名字。

Pierre很担心。

Charles以前并没有投入到少年的争斗和竞争中去，但当Max在时，他压抑的怒火和情绪太容易被激起。他会明显地生气和被激怒，开始表现出鲁莽和沮丧。

他竖起的防御墙已经出现了一条裂缝，阴暗而不积极的情绪显露了出来，那个高高在上的完美王子忽然变得俗气，太过于真情流露。他依然温柔、善良，但周身难以捉摸的氛围已经随着红牛巨星的步步接近而被慢慢吹散。

他曾经问过Max是不是恨着Charles，不然为什么会这样近乎残忍地揭穿这位法拉利的天才少年。

“不！你简直大错特错，”荷兰人惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“Charles当然是个对手，但我并不讨厌他。如果只是因为赛车，我还不如在赛道上解决，毕竟我已经被冠上‘鱼雷’的称号好一段时间了。”

Pierre看着Max滑稽的表情，但那之下肯定还有更多的情绪，某种几乎要点燃自己的情绪。他果然希望Max不是在追求自己以为他在追求的东西。

“Charles是个好人。我喜欢他，”Max说道，“但我有时也会有非常紧张的感觉，几乎是很私人的。他把一切都演绎得太完美了，有时甚至感觉很假，这真的让我很不爽。我需要了解他，我只是想好好地了解他。”

Pierre想要说些什么来维护Charles，告诉Max他们已经做了那么久的朋友，Max不能用他眼中的Charles来夺走一切。

但Max似乎很自信，而他知道自己无法改变这个男人的任何想法。而且Max真的错了吗？自己又算老几，有资格为他们中的任何一个做主？

Max像是知道他在想什么，他看着Pierre，眼神坚定而直白。

“我不喜欢玩心机，所以我想把话说清楚。我不恨Charles，也不讨厌他，”他坦率地表露着自己的决心，“我只是真的很想要他。”

* * *

当晚在红牛车手之家听到Charles的声音时，他只是微微一惊，仿佛这注定会发生，只是迟早而已。

那是在完成了一整天媒体任务之后，天色已晚，没有引擎和忙碌的技师，车库显得太过空旷，灯光太过明亮。白天所有的热闹和四处走动的身影都归于缄默，逐渐消失，只有耳机和头盔整齐地排列着，映衬着一片空洞、近乎宁静的空间，最小的声音也会被放大到清晰可闻。

Pierre四处窥视，在拐角处找到了足够自己挤进去的地方，想看看Charles要做什么。

趁着夜深人静，车手之家里的Charles和Max甚至没费心躲藏。

他们分别靠在大厅过道的两侧，面对着面，随意地聊着天。Max夸张的动作惹得Charles咯咯直笑。即使在这个时候，Pierre还是觉得那对酒窝非常可爱。

一开始是一些兴奋的讨论，Max愚蠢的笑话让Charles哈哈大笑，眼睛都眯了起来。然后逐渐平静下来，Max想要开启一个新的话题，但却找不到合适的话，沮丧地挠着头。而Charles则微笑着等待，等待着那个决定性的时刻。Pierre能看出来Charles的注意力都集中在Max身上，比以往任何时候都要集中。

那几分钟的时间过得如此缓慢。一定是那种相对论的鬼话——随着你的感知，时间会变慢。他们的每个动作都像是慢动作。

Pierre同时感知到自己的不合时宜，却正好在前排，看着眼前的一切不可避免地将要发生。

太远了，所以他听不清Max究竟说了什么。但当Max终于放弃寻找完美的词句时，他直视着Charles，就像他一贯的做法一样，简短而坚定地表达自己的看法，心直口快，不留任何争辩的余地。

空气静止了，Charles睁大了眼睛。

Max的表情有一瞬间的慌乱，担心自己讲错了话。

但不一会儿，Charles的脸上就露出了兴奋的神采。他还是一言不发，但那骄傲而幸福的微笑几乎让人心碎。

这绝不是什么童话般的薰衣草之恋。他们是赛车手，他们会上墙、会竞争、会撞车、会爆炸，每一个伤口都会深到流血。

但与赛道上的极限动作不同，这个特殊的时刻温柔而清晰。它是如此的安静，以至于每一次呼吸都听得清，每一个动作都太响亮。

最终，还是Charles先动了。他伸出手，将两人的手指轻轻搭在一起，然后忽然向前，两人的鼻子相触，他沿着Max下颚的弧线慢慢吻下去。他们离得那么近，身体紧紧贴在一起，在彼此的肌肤上呼吸，眼睛半闭着，吻得克制又充满渴望。

“…好啊，来吧。”

Charles温柔的细语过于亲密、近乎脆弱，就这样融进了Max唇齿。Pierre觉得这句话听起来很像是祈祷。

* * *

 _ **为什么？**_ 很多次Pierre都想问，他有太多的问题。

一切都和昨天一样，和上个月一样，一如既往。他看着Charles坐在扶手椅上，吃着薯片，对着无聊的电视节目哈哈大笑。他看起来是那样的简单，没有隐约可见的悲伤，或是赛车时的凶猛，只是单纯而美丽。

所有的一切，摩纳哥、他的家、客厅、阳光、远处海浪拍打岸边的声音，甚至连沙发套都是一样的，但也通通都是陌生的。

_**不过，为什么呢？你可以拥有任何人。** _

_**为什么不是Lewis？为什么不是Markus？为什么不是Prema的伙伴们？** _

_**为什么不是我？** _

体贴又保护欲强的Markus，会将你牢牢拥在怀中，像抱着一颗珍贵的宝石。

Lewis一直毫不掩饰，对法拉利明星赞不绝口，迫不及待地想要将你放在他的奖杯架上。他会给你所有的关注、欣赏和照顾。

而我也是，我们分享过每一刻的快乐和失望、所有的蠢事、幸福的时光和泪水。我们彼此相爱，我们都知道总会在对方身上找到安慰和温暖。

“我很爱你，很关心你，Charles。”Pierre试着整理脑海中的句子时脱口而出。

“哦～你最好了。我也是！”Charles回以微笑，脸颊上还沾着饼干屑。

他看着Charles将头靠在沙发背上，睫毛捕捉到透过百叶窗的阳光，在他美丽的轮廓上洒下金色的条纹。

他喜欢这些和Charles在一起的轻松时光，分享着不会被任何人夺走，对两人来说都是特有的、专属的时刻。

但这次和Markus不同，也不同于Charles可能有过的那些可爱情事。

他想要挑剔，但他知道听起来只会像是在抱怨。他想说Max头脑发热、不够成熟、他不会懂得如何保护，他不知道什么叫“珍惜”、他轻率、他鲁莽…但Pierre能想到的所有描述都太过肤浅和单薄。

Max会为了胜利而杀戮，他在红牛训练营和那些恶毒的人中活了下来，他可以凶狠残酷、无情无义，为了得到想要的东西而不惜一切代价。

_**那么为什么呢？** _

_**为什么是Max？** _

Charles看起来兴奋而满足。Pierre觉得自己一直以来都知道，Max太专注、太有活力、太大胆、占有欲太强。他不会保护Charles，也不会将他当作易碎的玻璃装饰品。他急于吞噬对方，而这也许正是Charles所渴望的。

“Max会受伤的。”

这不是一个问题，而是定论。

Charles被这突如其来的评价吓了一跳，但很快就恢复了往常的镇定，放松地靠在沙发背上。

似乎是想找个合理的解释，他“我…”了几次，但最终还是放弃了，微笑着摇了摇头。

“嗯，我想我会喜欢的。”

他的声音近乎甜蜜，又羞又喜，掩饰不住笑意与明晃晃的期待。最后，他只是用那样温柔的声音喃喃自语着，几乎听不见。

Pierre想到他和Charles在失去亲友时紧紧相拥的时刻，想到他们会在庆祝时轻吻对方脸颊的时刻，以及他们是怎样有了第一次的亲吻。

他想到Charles在赛后总是显得那样空虚的时刻，眼中甚至没有庆祝的意思；想到Charles会独自偷溜出公寓的时刻，在深夜里沿着海岸行走，让黑暗吞噬自己。

他想到Charles与Max争吵后是怎样的生气勃勃；想到Max是怎样的坦率直白，毫不掩饰想要得到Charles的意图，就那样伸手抓住他亲吻。

他早就预料到了，但他并没有做好准备。没有明确的答案，Pierre只能让这个话题悬而未决。他对任何事都没有答案了。

“我会失去你吗？”他叹了口气，不知道这个问题到底是针对什么。

Charles只是轻声笑了笑，微微摇了摇头，却没有回答。

在外面某处不远的地方，海浪拍打着岸边，反反复复的声音填补了他们对话的空白，宁静而舒缓。Pierre看着Charles哼着难以辨识的曲子，玩弄着帽衫的绳子。那帽衫的帽沿处有一个磨损的红牛标志。


End file.
